1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly incorporating a sandblasting type structure which is automatically positioned relative to the exposed surface portions of a combustion chamber of the type used in gas turbine engines and jet engines for the removal of contaminants or deposits formed on the exterior and interior surface of the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both gas turbine engines and jet engines incorporate a combustion chamber therein. Such combustion chamber generally has an elongated configuration and comprises heat resistant coatings formed on exposed surface areas thereof. Under normal operating conditions, the combustion chamber is of course exposed to extreme heat conditions. The exposed surfaces of such chambers accordingly become contaminated by the formation of thermal oxidation, carbon deposits, thermal barrier coatings, etc. thereon.
In an effort to prolong the operable life of such gas turbine and jet engines, it is possible to clean or strip away the damaged surface coatings which include the above noted contaminants and resurface such chambers for replacement and reuse in the aforementioned gas turbine and jet engines.
While the above noted stripping procedure is generally recognized in the prior art, there appears to be a lack of an efficient process and/or apparatus to accomplish the effective and rapid cleaning of exposed surface portions of combustion chambers of the type set forth herein in an economic manner.
One method and associated apparatus adaptable for the effective cleaning of such exposed surfaces include sandblasting techniques or the direction and impingement of blast media such as sand or any applicable particulate material of a preferred grit size directed under pressure continuously over the exposed surface portions to be cleaned. In order to accomplish the above cleaning process in an effective manner, the apparatus must be specifically structured and adapted to continuously cover the exposed surfaces preferably in an automatic manner within a given time period which renders the entire process both reliable and economically feasible.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cleaning apparatus or assembly of the type preferably utilizing the direction of particulate blast media onto exposed surface portions of combustion chambers to be cleaned or stripped wherein a spray nozzle assembly is automatically positionable relative to the surface in a quick, efficient and reliable manner.